yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 067
Homecoming Duel, Part 1, known as VS Ed (Part 1) - New Power! Aqua Neos in the Japanese version, is the sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Alexis Rhodes is set to duel Aster Phoenix. The fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance. If Aster wins, then it will be demolished. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte is confident that Aster will win, being a Pro League duelist. Aster is slightly confused, however. He had met Chazz Princeton, prior to the duel, who had assumed that Sartorius had sent Aster to help recruit more members for The Society of Light. Aster has no clue what Chazz is talking about, despite Sartorius being his manager. Jaden Yuki finally makes it back to Duel Academy and is lead by a light into a cave. He meets another Neo Spacian there, and then hurries to the Academy. He takes Alexis' place in the duel, and his rematch with Aster begins. Aster uses his "Destiny Heroes" again, and Jaden unveils Contact Fusion, which the "Neo-Spacians" can use to fuse with "Elemental Hero Neos" without "Polymerization". However, even he was unaware that this results in the Fusion Monster returning to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase, and is reduced to 200 Life Points via direct attacks as a result. Featured Duel Aster's turn * Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Diamond Dude's" effect, checking the top card of his Deck. It is the Normal Spell Card "Graceful Charity", so it is sent to the Graveyard and will be activated during his next Standby Phase. Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Fake Hero", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800). It cannot attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase. * Activates "Aqua Dolphin's" effect, choosing "Bladedge" for it. Jaden discards "Hero Kid" and Aster discards "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious", as its attack points are less than that of "Bladedge" and takes 500 damage (Aster 3500) * Sets two cards. * "Bladedge" returns to his hand. Aster's turn * During the Standby Phase the effect of the "Graceful Charity" sent to the Graveyard via "Diamond Dude's" effect activates. Aster draws three cards and discards "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" and "Ring of Magnetism". * Activates Field Spell Card "Mausoleum of the Emperor". He pays 1000 Life Points to Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) without Tribute in Attack Position.In the TCG/OCG, one must pay 1000 Life Points per Tribute being replaced with "Mausoleum of the Emperor". "Dreadmaster's" effect activates, Special Summoning "Doom Lord" (600/800) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position.In the TCG/OCG, "Dreadmaster's" effect only activates after being Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Tower Prison". "Dreadmaster's" attack and defense become 2800 per its effect. * Attacks "Aqua Dolphin" with "Dreadmaster", with Jaden activating his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Jaden's turn * Pays 1000 Life Points (Jaden 3000) with "Mausoleum" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Aqua Dolphin", returning them to the Deck to Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos" (2500/200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Aqua Neos'" effect, discarding "Bladedge" to force Aster to discard two cards.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos" only forces the opponent to discard one card. * Activates his face-down "H - Heated Heart", increasing "Aqua Neos'" attack points by 500 and given it the piercing effect for this turn. * Attacks and destroys "Dreadmaster" with "Aqua Neos" (Aster 2300). * "Aqua Neos" is returned to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. Aster's turn * Attacks directly with "Diamond Dude", "Doom Lord" and "Captain Tenacious" (Jaden 200). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, "Fake Hero" displays its Japanese artwork (the boxers are more clearly visible; they are not darker.) * In the dub, when Jaden explains the effect of "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos", he incorrectly says that the card destroys two cards from the opponent's Deck. "Aqua Neos" destroys two cards from the opponent's hand. Notes